José Carioca
center|684x684px ---- José Carioca (surnommé « Zé » Carioca '' au Brésil) est un perroquet anthropomorphe de l'univers de Donald Duck. Historique Ce perroquet amateur de jolies filles vit à Rio de Janeiro, au Brésil. Cela expliquait parfaitement la source de son nom de famille, ''Carioca, qui, en portugais, désigne un habitant de Rio. Toujours tiré à quatre épingles, Zé incarne le personnage typique du malandro brésilien, le séducteur un peu égocentrique et un peu voyou. Lorsqu'il fit la connaissance de Donald Duck, son accent prononcé, son débit de parole extrêmement élevé et son anglais plus qu'approximatif rendirent la communication difficile au départ. Mais le courant passa immédiatement entre les deux compères. Pourtant, tout opposait par le caractère ces deux nouveaux amis ; alors que Donald était souvent ombrageux et agressif, José se montrait constamment de belle et plaisante humeur. Il apprit au canard de Donaldville qu'il était depuis longtemps un grand admirateur de ses films. thumb|left|[[Super José, l'identité secrète de Carioca.]]Plus tard, les deux amis se revirent à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Donald. José Carioca débarqua chez son ami dans un immense paquet cadeau, envoyé au Pato Donald de la part de ses amis d'Amérique latine. C'est à cette occasion que le duo s'enrichit d'un troisième membre, le Mexicain Panchito Pistoles. À eux trois, ces fringants oiseaux formèrent le groupe d'amis des Trois Caballeros. Bien qu'ils ne se voient pas souvent, lorsque Donald passe par l'Amérique latine, les trois ne manquent pas de se réunir pour vivre quelque périlleuse aventure ensemble. Bien que réputé être un grand coureur de jupons, on a connu à José une petite amie « fixe », nommée Rosita Vaz. De même que son ami Donald s'est longuement occupé de ses neveux Riri, Fifi et Loulou Duck, José Carioca avait souvent pris en charge ses propres neveux, les jumeaux Zico et Zeca. José a également une grand-mère qui se nomme Mamie Carioca. En coulisses [[Fichier:Donald_et_José.jpg|thumb|José et Donald dans Saludos Amigos.]] José Carioca fut créé en 1942 pour le dessin animé Saludos Amigos, lequel avait pour but de s'attirer la sympathie des pays d'Amérique du sud afin qu'ils combattent aux côtés des États-Unis lors de la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Il apparaît sous la forme d'esquisse dans le court métrage documentaire South of Border with Disney (1942) narrant le voyage des animateurs Disney en Amérique du Sud. Selon John Grant, ce personnage est basé sur un personnage brésilien traditionnel. Il réapparut en 1944 dans Les Trois Caballeros, en compagnie du coq mexicain Panchito Pistoles et de l'oiseau Aracuan, puis en 1948 dans la section C'est la faute de la samba (Blame it on the Samba) de Mélodie cocktail. Depuis, il a joué quelques rôles de moindre importance dans les années 1960, puis dans Mickey Mouse Works et Disney's tous en boîte dans les années 1990 et 2000. thumb|left|Probable apparition de José Carioca dans cette foule d'oiseaux et d'animaux de la mer.Comme attendu, le personnage est devenu très populaire au Brésil. Dans ce pays, « Zé » Carioca possède sa propre série de bandes dessinées, dans laquelle apparaît également Chris Yéyé. Il y est entouré de ses amis Nestor, Pedro (Pedrão en version originale) et Afonsinho, de ses neveux Zico et Zeca, de sa fiancée Rosita Vaz (Rosinha en version originale) et d'un rival, le coq Zé Galo . Il y endosse plusieurs fausses identités afin de séduire ses conquêtes, est arbitre de l'équipe de football locale et endosse parfois la tenue de super-héros sous le nom de Super José (Morcego Verde en version originale), une copie de Batman. Don Rosa lui-même a utilisé José Carioca dans deux de ses histoires, alors qu'il n'utilise généralement que des personnages barksiens. Ces histoires impliquant Donald Duck et les deux autres Caballeros sont Le Retour des Trois Caballeros en 2000 et Les 7 Fantastiques Caballeros (moins 4) en 2005. [[Fichier:José Carioca Roger Rabbit.png|thumb|200px|Apparition de José dans la foule de personnages de la Warner Bros. et de Disney dans Qui veut la peau de Roger Rabbit.]] Il apparaît dans un épisode de ''La Bande à Picsou'' (série de 2017), Le festin de la fleur !, mais dans une version alternative. Filmographie * 1942 : Saludos Amigos, * 1942 : Au sud de la frontière, * 1944 : Les Trois Caballeros, * 1948 : Mélodie Cocktail, séquence C'est la faute de la samba, * 1951 : Alice au pays des merveilles (apparition possible), * 1956 : Two happy amigos, * 1988 : Qui veut la peau de Roger Rabbit, * 1999 - 2000 : Mickey Mouse Works, * 2001 - 2004 : Disney's tous en boîte, * 2013 – : Mickey Mouse (nouvelle série), * 2018 - : ''La Bande à Picsou'' (série de 2017) (dans une version alternative). La voix de José Carioca [[Fichier:José Carioca dans Mickey Mouse (série).png|thumb|left|200px|Carioca tel qu'il est apparu dans la nouvelle série Mickey Mouse.]] Voix originales * José Oliveira (Saludos Amigos, Les Trois Caballeros, Mélodie cocktail), * Rob Paulsen. Notes et références it:Josè Carioca el:Χοσέ Καριόκα sv:José Carioca en:José Carioca Catégorie:Habitant de Rio de Janeiro Catégorie:Personnage récurrent Catégorie:Personnage de Disney's tous en boîte Catégorie:Chrétien Catégorie:Personnage de Mickey Mouse Works Catégorie:Perroquet Catégorie:Personnage masculin Catégorie:Personnage Catégorie:Ami de Donald Duck Catégorie:Personnage créé en 1942 Catégorie:Les Trois Caballeros Catégorie:Famille Carioca Catégorie:Personnage brésilien Catégorie:Adulte Catégorie:Donaldvillois Catégorie:Personnage américain Catégorie:Personnage connu par un surnom Catégorie:Personnage de la nouvelle série Mickey Mouse Catégorie:Ami de Riri, Fifi et Loulou Duck